Digimon:New Age
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: EVERYTHING IS INSIDE; The last rewrite of this story, We promise!
1. Prologue

**Hotshot: **Last time I rewrite this, I promise! I think I will actually like this draft. So,enjoy and remember to review!

**EDIT:** Toxic came in and did some edits to make it better, So...yeah. We are working on chapter 1 now and will try to get it out as soon as we can.

* * *

**Summary:** A new batch of Tamers had just graduated from the DATs Academy.  
**Warnings:** Profanity, Canon-typical violence  
**Co-Created and Co-Written By:** Toxic-Cannibal

* * *

**Digimon: New Age**  
**Prologue**

_**A Destroyed City, Early Morning**_

Commander Richard Sampson stared at the decimated city as his men and agents milled around, eyes narrowing under his tinted glasses. He had his doubts that anyone could survive a Digimon attack of this magnitude but that didn't stop him from searching. He could feel his partner, Kudamon, shifting around his shoulders, keeping a keen eye out for any movement.

"Our agent might have been too late." Kudamon told his human somberly. Richard set his jaw before beginning to move onto another section of the destroyed city. They could see crushed, mangled corpses everywhere. The commander had not seen carnage like this in quite a long time, a feeling of dreadful hopelessness creeping deep in him.

From what Richard knew, an ultimate level Digimon, Parrotmon, had appeared and instantly started to destroy everything within its sight. Usually, DATs would know when a Digimon had bioemerged in the real world— but this one was so sudden that they were not alerted about it until twenty minutes later, when it was too late.

"Sir," A male voice suddenly came from his earpiece, causing him to press it.

"What is it, Thomas?"

"He's heading your way with precious cargo."

"Roger that." As soon as he pulled his finger away, he noted something was heading towards them from the air.

Soon, he watched as RizeGreymon landed in front of him before bending down and letting his partner jump off of his hand.

The agent stood in front of Richard, holding what looked like a three year old girl in his arms. The kid seemed to be asleep, clinging onto the DATs uniform like it was her only lifeline.

"She's the only survivor, sir." The agent told the Commander.

"We could only save her. We were too late to save the others." The RizeGreymon solemnly states.

"Saving one innocent life is better than saving none." Kudamon told the larger Digimon as Richard stepped closer and held his arms out.

"I'll take her."

The agent carefully pried the little fingers from is uniform and handed her over. She fussed from being moved from one person to another before she settled down and this time, clenched her fingers on the Commander's coat.

"You have new orders." Richard stated, causing RizeGreymon and his partner to stand at attention. "You are to go to the Digital World and see why these attacks are getting more frequent and more violent."

"Sir!" RizeGreymon crouched, letting his tamer jump in his hand and straightened up.

"Let's go and be quick." The agent told the other, giving the small girl one more glance.

"You got it, boss!"

With that, RizeGreymon launched into the air, leaving Richard to deal with the girl in his arms.

Richard watched as the two flew away before looking back down at the still sleeping girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**Digimon: New Age  
****Chapter 1**

_**Daisai Household, Suburbs of Golama Town **_

_I stood on top of a cliff, squinting as lightning flashed periodically, lighting up the area in front of me. In the sky in front of me, I could see figures floating in the air. One had black and gold armor from what I could see, with a flowing cape behind it. Across from it was several other creatures, all varying in shapes and sizes. One looked like a large dragon with a long muzzle and on top of it was a rather small figure, one I couldn't make out._

_I knew there was more, but I couldn't get a good look at them as the armored Digimon suddenly began to glow brightly. It continued to glow more and more until it unleashed its built up energy, blinding me. I covered my eyes with my arm and I could feel the warm, almost hot energy getting closer, and closer until it almost reached me-_

* * *

I jolted awake, eyes snapping open. Seconds later, a loud clanging filled the air, making me flinch. I rubbed my eyes and sat up before slamming my hand down on the alarm clock, finding the button and shutting the annoying ringing off. I yawned and looked over to my calendar and saw the first of August circled in red before looking at my clock, which read ten-fifty am.

I stared at the clock and then looked back calendar, my mind sluggishly piecing together what today is. When it finally hit me, my eyes widened and I jumped out of bed. "Shit! Graduation! I'm gonna be late!"

I rushed to my closet, quickly and clumsily changing into my black shirt that had the crest of courage in orange on the front before throwing on an unbuttoned red long sleeved button up. I quickly slipped on my dark jeans, my socks and my red and black sneakers.

I made sure to swipe my red-rimmed goggles off of the dresser, pulling them on my head. Not caring for my messy short hair that was usually neatly styled; I rushed out of my room and out of my house, slamming and locking my front door behind me. I began to run down the street and I could see the Academy tower in the distance. I pushed myself to run faster and thankfully there wasn't a lot of traffic so I managed to make it there in no time, panting from the run.

I could hear the Commander, Richard Sampson, calling graduates to come up to get their digivices and digi-eggs.

I snuck into the auditorium and took my assigned seat, the tension leaving my body as excitement replaced it. I was stoked to finally get my partner. Which is something I was waiting for throughout all my days at the academy.

"Sarah Daisai." The commander called out and I stood, walking up and shook his hands before he handed me a red DATS issued digivice. I began to walk up and down the rows of tables that had digi-eggs on them. I slowed at a Botamon egg, hoping it would react...but it didn't. It just sat like a normal egg. I was a little disappointed since I always wanted an Agumon but mentally shook my head and continued on.

I was getting close to the end of the tables, which had me worried. What if I don't get a partner? That would be both embarrassing and upsetting and I didn't even want to think about-

A sudden glow appeared out of the corner of my eye, which gained my attention. I paused and looked over, my eyes finding a softly glowing egg near the end of the last table. I walked over to it and picked it up, making the glow fade and I noted that it was purple in color and it had a white bottom.

I didn't pay the coloring much mind and made my way back to my seat, sitting down, keeping the egg in my lap. I kept skimming my fingers over the top of it, noting the warm feeling I kept getting from the egg. I was so focused on it that I didn't hear Sampson rattle off the rest of the graduates after me.

"I can now present to you the rookie tamers of Golama Town." Sampson's voice suddenly rang loudly, making my head snap up to look at him. He was standing up straight, shoulders back and arms behind his back. His Partner, Kudamon, was looking at the new tamers with slight pride.

"You shall meet your mentors tomorrow but there's one thing you need to know. As we all know, today is the twentieth anniversary of the first Digidestined stepping into the Digital World. In the celebration of that, a few lucky graduates will be training under some of those Digidestined. They are Evie Carollo, Sarah Daisai…"

My brain suddenly stalled when my name was called, so I didn't hear the last few names he had said. Me? I'm one of the students who were picked? How? Why?

"You are all dismissed. Report to your families." Sampson stated and all the graduates stood, bowed and headed out towards their families while I watched before standing and sighing. I made my way outside and began to walk home, keeping the egg securely within my arms. I was taking my time, not wanting to rush getting home.

The sidewalks were soon getting crowded by graduates and proud family members. I held my digi-egg close as I scooted around people. I tried to avoid a boy getting hugged by his clearly emotional mother, but I bumped into another graduate.

"Sorry!" I quickly yelped, worried about my digi-egg. I looked at the girl with a sheepish grin. The girl is frowning. She is holding a purple and black digi-egg close.

"Watch where you're going." The girl says as she walks away from me. I watched as she disappeared before I went, managing to get out of the crowd. I sighed in relief and quickened my pace, wanting to make it home before the sidewalks and streets get even more crowded than before.

It was about noon when I finally made it home, unlocking the door and walking inside. The first thing I did after I shut the door was to set the digi-egg down on the table and made myself some food which was just left over take out heated up in the microwave. She set her food down before going to get the remote, turning the TV on and sat down at the table.

The news is on and it drones on about the graduation, current local and world news, and so on. I tune out slightly as I eat, only paying attention to what I find interesting.

"We are reporting live from the Deku Forest," a field reporter began when she came up on the screen. "A Digimon was seen biomerging a few yards away from our current location and should be in our line of sight at any moment."

There was a roar from above and the camera tilted up and zoomed in on Digimon. It had a blue serpentine body with orange wings flapping, allowing it to weave through the air.

"It appears to be a Airdramon, a champion level Digimon. It's one of the Digimon species that's known for its aggression- there's another one!"

A green Digimon, seemingly a bug man, shot into frame, heading straight for the Aidramon, its arm pulled back and a blade of purple energy came out of it's forearm. With the thrust of the arm, the blade connected with the Airdramon, making it burst into data and reforming into a digi-egg. The green Digimon caught it and flew out of frame.

"It seemed that the Tamer of Kindness, Ken Ichijoji, came back to town just in time. His partner, Stingmon, has taken care of the Digimon and will now go to DATS headquarters to send the digi-egg back to the Digital World."

After some more news segments, a commercial came on and I ate the rest of my food before standing. I threw my garbage out and then turned to look at the digi-egg once more.

"I wonder when you'll hatch…" I murmured, reaching out to rub the shell gently.

I couldn't wait to meet my new partner and I hoped that we could be the best of friends.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hotshot:** So, we should have warn you guys ahead of time but...posting of chapters may be slow. Toxic and I both have work real life to deal with so...yeah. Please be patient, I promise that each long awaited chapter will be worth it!

PS: I posted this pre-edit so be sure that I will probably will have to replace this with the edited version.

* * *

**Digimon: New Age**  
**Chapter 2**

_**Daisai Household, Suburbs of Golama Town**_

I slowly blinked my eyes as I woke up, the morning sunlight streaming in from the living room window. I rubbed my eyes, yawning before remembering that I was on the couch laying down, The digi-egg securely against me. I must have fallen asleep watching some movie that was airing on some random channel.

I sat up, putting the digi-egg beside me on a couch cushion and ran a hand through my messy hair. I stretched and stood and went into my room to a pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and the like before walking back into the room and I paused.

I looked over to the digi-egg and saw that it was laying on its side which couldn't be right. I had set it down standing up. I know that my moving did not cause the egg to tip over.

I shook my head and grabbed the egg, standing it up again and that's when a felt it. The egg wobbling.

My eyes widened before I took my hands away and now, I could actually the wobbling. I could feel the anticipation coil through me as I watched, waiting. Cracks began to form in the shell and bits of it was flaking off before finally…

The top half of the egg broke away from the bottom and I could see two orangish yellow eyes peering out at me from the gap. Neither of us moved and I just let my new partner take me in.

Then, the stillness was broken as it let out a happy squeal and jumped out of the remains of its egg and into my arms, snuggling into my chest happily. I ran my hand through the purple fur, making my partner let out a purr.

I moved into the kitchen after a moment and set my new partner down onto the table so I could get a good look at it- him- at least, I think it's a him.

He had a white patch around his mouth and two ears sticking out from the top of his head, one twitching here and there. He's a Digimon I've never seen before, which was strange. Was he a new type of Digimon?

I reached over to the counter and picked up my digivice, holding it up so the lens was pointing at the Digimon and, after some thinking and fiddling, I finally pressed the correct button. On the screen, there was a red bar slowly being filled and 'Analyzing…' above it. Once that was finished, the screen flared to life with a small image of my Partner slowly spinning, showing all angles with information popping up beside it.

"Dodomon," I began to read out loud. "A slime type baby level Digimon. It is of the free attribute. It's main attack is Little Iron Beads. It is also in possession of X-Antibody."

I looked at Dodomon, who was sniffing at the tabletop, most likely looking for something to eat. A thought struck me though...What's a X-Antibody?

A small noise drawn my attention to Dodomon again, who was staring up at me with wide eyes, as if he was expecting something.

"Alright." I walked to the fridge and opened it and, seeing some rice balls packed in a small container, I pulled it out. I set it down onto the table, opened it and set one in front of Dodomon who began to go to town on it. I just watched until he was done with that one before putting another in front of him and put the lid back on the container and put the container back into the fridge.

A sudden knock came from the door, almost making me jolt in surprise. He straightened up and walked over to the door, grabbed the knob and opened it,clueless to who was on the other side.

A man was standing there with unruly brown hair, brown eyes and a pair of goggles sitting on his head. Next to him stood an Agumon, who had looked up at me when I opened the door. The man gave me a friendly smile once he saw me.

"Hey! Sarah Daisai, right?" He greeted.

"Uh...yeah."

"I'm Taichi Yagami, the original child of courage. I'm to be your mentor from now on."

My eyes widened slightly. Shit, I must had forgotten that tidbit from yesterday.

"Ah, right. Come in." I stepped off to the side and let the two in. I shut the door behind them before walking into the kitchen and saw that Dodomon was still on the table, which made me let out a quiet sigh of relief. I made my way over to him, scooping him up in my arms along with my digivice and walked back to the living room and, to my embarrassment, I saw Agumon taking care of the remains of the digi-egg. I had completely forgotten about cleaning that up after Dodomon hatched.

Taichi took a seat on the couch, Agumon sitting down beside him once the Digimon had finished cleaning up. I took the chair, Dodomon in my lap.

"So, that's your partner." hummed Taichi as he eyed Dodomon, trying to figure out what Digimon he was. "Can I see your digivice? I assumed that you already scanned the little guy."

I handed it over and he pressed the buttons in a specific order, probably going into the analyzer. I watched as his eyes moved as he read the information on the small screen. Once he was done, he handed it back to me with a small frown.

"I've never heard about a Digimon like this before- or even this X-Antibody. What about you, Agumon?"

The Digimon shook his head. "Nope."

"I'll have to ask one of the technicians at the lab when I get the chance. Anyways, back to the task at hand. Since I'm going to be your mentor, we'll have a schedule- if that's fine with you."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Alright, today is pretty much just the introduction of mentorship, the schedule, what to expect and what not. Tomorrow will be meeting your team, spend time with them and so on, then the day after that will be the start of training. Each week there will be three days of training. Sundays, Wedsendays and Saturdays. Mondays and Fridays are team days and Tuesdays and Thursdays are resting days. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine." I mentally went through the calendar noted that the day after tomorrow will be Sunday.

"Good." Taichi grinned. "When your partner reaches Rookie level, we'll have to shuffle the schedule around a bit to accommodate missions you and your team will receive."

I nodded in understanding as Dodomon stared at Taichi and Agumon curiously, his wide eyes taking all the details of the two newcomers in. I began to stroke his fur gently as I listened to Taichi, nodding every so often at his words.

My journey of being a proper tamer had officially began and I'm going to make my late parents proud.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hotshot:** Another chapter out! We will be starting on chapter 4 as soon as we can. Hope you all are enjoying this fic so far! Now, enjoy and make sure to review, it helps!

* * *

**Digimon: New Age**  
**Chapter 3**

_**Daisai Household, Suburbs of Golama Town**_

The next morning, I was actually up early for once around seven. I had taken a shower and watched Dodomon afterwards. Now, I was dressed in my usual attire, sitting at the table and eating some cereal while Dodomon sat on said table, eating some leftover food from the fridge. I glanced at the clock while we ate and noted that it was eight fifty and we had to get to Amoun Park at around ten thirty, so we had plenty of time.

I finished my food before standing up and setting my bowl into the sink. Once Dodomon was done,I grabbed his plate and also put it in the sink. I looked back at my Digimon before I paused when I saw him trembling, making me become a little worried.

"Dodomon?" I walked over to him, frowning. His trembling increased. "Dodomon, what's-"

A bright light emitted around him, making me cover my eyes until it died down a few moments later. I uncovered my eyes, blinking before looking at my partner and saw that he had digivolved.

He was now slightly bigger. The only things that stayed the same were his purple fur, the white patch around his mouth, his eye color and his ears. Now though, he had four stubby legs, all having white tips, and a stubby tail.

I was quick to fumble with my digivice before I pointed the lens at my partner and pressed the button to analyze.

"Dorimon. A lesser type In-Training level Digimon. It is of the free attribute. It's main attacks are Frothy Spit and Metal Drop. It is also in possession of the X-Antibody." I finished reading and looked at my partner, who was shaking himself like a dog before looking up at me. I could see a wide grin spreading across his face before he jumped into my arms.

"Sarah-chan!" He chirped in his childish voice, little tail wagging. Then, he jumped on my shoulder, front paws holding onto my button up before rubbing his furry cheek against mine, making me giggle. I lifted a hand and stroked his fur before pushing my chair in and hooked my digivice onto one of my belt loops.

"Ready to go and meet the others, Dorimon?" I asked my partner as I head towards the door.

"Uh huh." Dorimon excitedly chirps.

I stepped outside, closing and locking my front door before heading onto the sidewalk and began to head into the town towards where the park was which was on the northside of town. I decided to just take my time as I was in no rush since I knew that I was gonna be there on time. Besides, Dorimon was taking this time to take in everything that was around him with awe from my shoulder. It was an actual peaceful walk for us...until it wasn't.

Something flew in front of my face, making me yelp and stumbling back. I heard a snicker from three feet above me, making me look up. All I could say about it was...it looked like a bowling ball with wings...and talons.

I unclipped my digivice and aimed it at the Digimon, analyzing it and after a split second, the information appeared on the screen.

"DemiDevimon. A small devil type rookie level Digimon. It is of the virus attribute. It's main attacks are Demi Darts, DemiDevi Claw and Evil Whisper."

I stared up at the small Digimon in surprise. A rookie? There's no way this DemiDevimon could be a partner to one of the newest tamers.

I perked up when I heard footsteps approaching fast and then, a boy was skidding to a stop, his pale green eyes zoned in on DemiDevimon and I put two and two together, especially with the boy's watery eyes. On the boy's grey shirt was the crest of kindness. I...have no idea how I feel about a DemiDevimon being a Digimon of KINDNESS of all things.

"DemiDevimon, Stop running off on your own!" The boy sniffled, rubbing his eyes. I felt slightly uncomfortable as I was never around emotional people much. This kid looks like he's my age, maybe even younger…

"Eh, come on Luke," DemiDevimon had this grin on his face. "I just saw this Digimon and was just wondering if he wanted to have a ...friendly fight!"

"Yeah…sorry, not gonna happen." I told him, clutching my partner to my chest.

"Aw, come on! Just one round."

"I said no."

"Demi, come on!" The boy, Luke, whined as he reached up to grab the insistent rookie, but DemiDevimon kept out of his reach.

"Luke, calm down." DemiDevimon told his tamer. "Besides, they are with us, right? Sure they don't look too tough and that Digimon is still in his in-training stage. It's just gonna be a friendly little match."

I glanced down at Dorimon and we shared a look for a moment before we nodded and looked at Luke.

"I think we have an idea. It shouldn't hurt him, just stun him." I explained.

"If you sure it won't hurt him...okay." Luke nodded hesitantly. I readjusted my grip on my partner before throwing him upwards, into the air.

**"Metal Drop!"**

Small iron grains spat out of Dorimon's mouth, hitting and bouncing harmlessly off of DemiDevimon but it was enough to stun him and drop him.

Luke quickly caught him and let out a sigh of relief and I caught my own partner, who looked at me proudly, small stubby tail wagging.

"Thank you!" Luke chirped happily, looking at me. I held back my amused smile at how quickly the kid went from sad to happy in the matter of minutes.

"No problem. I'm Sarah and this is Dorimon."

"I'm Luke! This here is DemiDevimon."

Luke wore a purple jacket,a pair of dark grey pants and black and purple shoes with his hot pink digivice that was clicked to his belt loop.

"Come on, we better get going if we don't wanna be late."

I nodded and we began to make our way to Amoun Park, walking inside once we got there. We headed straight to where the meeting place was and when we walked closer, we could already see that the others were there.

The first one I noticed was the girl who I had bumped into before I went home after graduation. She had long brown hair, green eyes and she was wearing a hoodie that had the crest of Reliability. She had a black scarf around her neck, a pair of black pants and a pair of black boots. Next to her is a purple Digimon with a red bandana around his neck, red gloves, slightly large ears and a forked tail.

The next was another girl with light brown hair that went to her mid back and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a pale pink shirt with a darker pink collar that held the shirt up in the front and in the back and the crest of Friendship, purple pants and a pair of brown shoes. On top of her head was a Tokomon.

A boy was next, short ruddy mahogany hair and green eyes. He wore a grey shirt with black sleeves with the crest of knowledge on it. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a pair of dark grey and light grey shoes. In front of him sat a Motimon.

Next to the boy was another, this one having blue short hair, a few strands framing his face and he had brown eyes. He wore a brown, short sleeved hoodie with the crest of Miracles and a orange shirt that was peeking out from under it and he wore a golden colored bracelet. He had a pair of light blue shorts on with it being darker blue on the sides and a pair of brown sandals. Floating beside him was what looked like a...missile with arms, red eyes and an angular face.

A darker skinned boy stood next to the Knowledge Kid With short black hair and dark brown eyes, he wore a black shirt that had the crest of hope. He donned a neon green vest with a pair of matching shorts with dark green pockets on the front, black wristbands, black pairs of socks and black and green shoes. Hanging off of his shoulder was Bukamon.

There was another girl who had blond hair that had two ponytails just above her neck and green eyes. She wore a purple hat and a light purple dress with the crest of light and dark purple straps on her shoulders. She also wore a pair of purple cowgirl style boots. In her arms were a Digimon that had a blue hue and was like a weird tear drop shape.

The second to last person was was a tan girl. She had blond hair as well pale blue eyes and a pair of glasses situated on her face. She wore a pink hoodie that had the crest of serenity with a hot pink hood. She also wore a pink skirt with brown, knee high boots. In her arms were a Tsunomon.

The last person was also a girl who had brown hair that was done up with two ponytails and she had bluish green eyes. She wore a long sleeved dress with the crest of love and black pockets and she wore a pair of yellow boots with black stripes going down the front of them. In front of her was a Nyaromon.

The mentors were also there, standing and talking among each other with their partners.

"Hey, they're here!" Bukamon called out, making everyone look over at us.

"Now that everyone's here." Taichi began after a moment. "Time for introductions- for all of us. I'm Taichi and this here is Agumon."

"I'm Yamato, this is Gabumon."

"I'm Yolie, this is Hawkmon."

"I'm Daisuke and this here is Veemon."

"I'm Tekaru. The hamster with wings is Patamon."

"I'm Hikari and my partner is Gatomon."

"Jou, this is Gomamon."

"Greetings, I'm Koushiro. This is Tentomon."

"My name's Ken." he bowed. "This is Wormmon."

"Guess I'll go first." Bukamon's tamer started with a grin. "I'm Zachary, but you guys can call me Zach. I'm the new child of Hope and this is Bukamon."

"Hey, sup!" chirped Bukamon.

"I'm Jade." stated the girl with the crest of light on her shirt. "I'm the new child of Light and this is Moonmon."

"It is nice to meet you all."

"My name is Harmeny. This is Naryomon and I'm the new child of Love." Harmeny introduced and her partner just give us a wave with her tail.

"Miya, new child of Serenity. This is Tsunomon."

"It's pleasant to meet you all." Tsunomon greeted.

"I'm Alex and I'm the new child of Miracles! This guy is Missimon." Alex introduced with a thumbs up. His partner didn't really say much of anything.

"I'm Ren, the new child of Friendship. This here is Tokomon." She said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Tokomon chirped, equally as cheerful.

"My name is Hideo, new child of Knowledge. I am the new child of Knowledge. This is Motimon."

Motimon waves. "Hello!"

"I'm...I'm Luke…the...new child of-of Kindness...this is my partner, DemiDevimon…" Luke smiled shyly. Then, it was my turn.

"I'm Sarah, the new child of Courage. This is Dorimon, my partner." I grinned with Dorimon.

We all looked over to the final child that had yet to introduce herself and waited. As the seconds ticked by, I began to grow a little concerned when she didn't say anything. Was she too shy?

"Evie." Jou began, making her look at him. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"I'm...Evie." She muttered. "I'm… the new child of Reliability."

"I'm Impmon and ya better not get in my way!" her partner stated rather cockily with a smug expression.

I couldn't help but sweatdrop. He was either rude or just that confident with himself.

"Now that we got all that out of the way," Agumon piped up. "Let's eat!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Hotshot:** I know, it's been a while, sorry for that! Also, sorry with how short this chapter is. We can only type so much with it being one location and only one(or in this case 2) characters, Hope you guy's don't mind! Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Digimon: New Age**  
**Chapter 4**

_**Daisai Household, Suburbs of Golama Town**_

The next day, I found myself sitting in my backyard with Taichi sitting in front of me while Agumon took Dorimon a few feet away from us. I watched as our partners begin their training, Dorimon trying to bite into Agumon but the older Digimon kept stepping to the side and dodging him.

"Gotta do better than that." Agumon told him as he side-stepped again.

"Now," Taichi spoke, making me look over at him. "There's some things you need to know about your status and crest. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I gave him my full attention, waiting.

"First off, being a Child of Courage is a big deal as you're the leader of your team. You need to take all their words into account before making a final judgement on a situation or decision. They could know something more than you do and thus their input would be valuable."

I nodded in understanding,already knowing that's probably going to be very important in the future. Taichi continued on, going in detail about everything that's included about being the best leader I could be before he suddenly got more serious than before.

"There's one thing though."

"Yeah?"

"You CANNOT force your partner to digivolve to a higher level, nor can you let your feelings of anger, hatred or any other negative emotions take control of you. Do you understand?"

I was taken aback at how serious he was about this, but I still nodded in understanding. I watched as his face relaxed and easygoing grin found its way back onto his face.

"Good. Now…" He continued on with his lecture, going into extensive detail that I never knew we could go into about being the Child of Courage.

It must have been a few hours since we first started as the sun was slowly sinking towards the horizon.

A weight was suddenly dropped into my lap, making me let out a small, startled noise before looking down and saw Dorimon sitting, looking up at me with the wide smile.

"Hey bud, how was your training?" I asked as I pet him.

"I was so close to getting him!" Dorimon put his front paws on my stomach. "But he was too fast."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to get me soon." Agumon stated as he walked over, stopping beside his own partner.

"I'm hungry." Dorimon whined after a moment and right on cue, his stomach growled. I chuckled and stood, holding my partner in my arms before looking at my mentor and Agumon.

"You guys want to stay for dinner?"

"Nah, we should probably head out. We'll grab something when we get home, thanks anyway."

We said our goodbyes for the day and saw him off before walking into the kitchen and putting Dorimon on the table before starting to rummage through my fridge to find anything to eat which I did find some leftovers from yesterday, just a few rice balls. I really need to go shopping to get more food one of these days.

I set a plate of three of them in front of Dorimon while taking the remaining two and nibbled on one, watching as my partner went to town on his three, rice coating the fur around his mouth. It didn't take us long to finish eating and I put the plates in the sink before cleaning Dorimon up and setting him on the floor, letting him roam around to let loose any of the energy that he didn't burn up during the training session with Agumon.

I sat down on the couch with a sigh, relaxing and letting my head lay back, eyes closing. Who knew being the Child of Courage was so much more than what was taught in the academy.

I felt Dorimon jumping on the couch and snuggling up against me, making the corner of my lips twitched upwards before starting to run my hand gently through his fur.

I was getting more and more used to having Dorimon here, he was a constant presence. He always followed me no matter where I went. It was a rather nice change from being alone all the time.

It truly seemed like I made the best decision of becoming a tamer.


	6. Chapter 5

**Digimon: New Age**  
**Chapter 5**

_**Dasai Household, Suburbs of Golama Town**_

I finished getting ready, fixing my goggles and looking at myself in the mirror. Once I was satisfied, I walked out of my room and to the living room where Dorimon sat on the back of the couch, waiting for me as patiently as he could but I could still see him bouncing on his four tiny legs.

Out of the two of us, Dorimon was the most excited about today, which is our first 'team day' so to speak. It's a day where the team meets up and get to know each other, which meant that Dorimon would get to play with the other tamer's Digimon.

I scooped him up after I slipped on my pair of shoes and walked out the door, locking the door behind me and began my trek to the meeting spot that we had chosen which was a small cafe that was owned by this sweet old man who had a Digitamamon to help around the cafe along with other staff. It was a charming place that I had gone to once before.

It also had a small area where Baby, In-Training and small Rookie Digimon could intermingle and play with one another near the front, away from the other customers.

When I finally got to the place, I found out that I was the last one to come as everyone else was already there and waiting. I gave them a sheepish smile as I slid into my seat with Dorimon sitting on my lap.

"Sorry we're late."

"Actually, You aren't." Hideo reassured me and Dorimon, his partner also on his lap. "We actually got here pretty early. So, you're right on time."

Alex nodded as Missimon floated around him. "We haven't ordered anything just yet, we were waiting for you to get here."

"You guys didn't have to."

"We wanted to. Now, we can let our Digimon mingle."

Dorimon perked and looked up at me, eyes wide and pleading. I only chuckled and nodded, making My partner let out a happy noise before jumping off of my lap and following Motimon into the small area, which was followed by all the other Digimon- well, except for DemiDevimon and Impmon. DemiDevimon was sitting on Luke's shoulder while Impmon was on Evie's lap and he didn't exactly look too happy.

"So, what do you guys want to eat while the partners are playing?" I asked the others.

"Pizza." Impmon piped up before anyone else could.

"I don't think they have-" Evie began to say but Impmon interrupted her.

"They better or else!"

"That's not how it works."

"Does it look like I care, Toots? I want pizza."

I stared at the two as they argued and just shook his head. "...You can always ask if they serve pizza."

"I'm not going to ask. I don't think they serve it." Evie retorts quickly at me, making me blink for a moment at her. Impmon glared up at Evie like she had just insulted him in the most heinous way.

"Why I oughta- HMPH!" Evie was quick to cover his mouth with her hand and his arms flailed about.

"They do not serve pizza." Evie says firmly. She keeps Impmon's mouth covered as she looks at me, "So you're the one that got a dorimon."

"Yeah, that's me." I grinned slightly.

"From what I've heard so far, it's a new Digimon that no one discovered yet." stated Hideo. "Nor did anyone hear of the X-Antibody that seems to be a part of it. I heard it from one of the lab technicians back at the DATS headquarters. They didn't even know what it is."

"He don't look special to me." Impmon says once he manages to pull Evie's hand away.

"I think he's cute, like my Moonmon!" Jade chimes in.

"I think he's stupid like your Moonmon." Impmon retorts.

"Man, Harsh much?" Alex eyed the small rookie Digimon before he got up. "So, what do you guys want? I'll go order it now."

Impmon started to open his mouth before Evie slapped her hand right back over his mouth.

"Everyone else can go first!" Evie says quickly, "We're still undecided."

I shrugged. "I'll just have the Agumon's Meat Stew. Dorimon will have the Gatomon's Holy Ring Bagel sandwich."

"I'll have the Gabumon's pointy Burger, same goes for Motimon." Hideo stated next.

"I'll have the same as Hideo." hummed Miya.

"Agumon's Meat Stew for me and Betamon." Zachery piped up.

"We'll both have what Zach is having!" Luke adds.

"Moonmon and I'll have Gatomon's Holy Ring Bagel sandwich."

"Nyaromon and I can have what Jade's having."

"Tokomon and I will have Gabumon's Pointy Burger."

"Tsunomon and I will just have the same that Ren's having."

Evie frowns, "I guess I'll have Gatomon's Holy Ring Bagel sandwich, and Impmon will have-"

"I WANT A DAMN PIZZA!" Impmon snaps.I sweatdropped at Impmon's persistence at wanting a pizza.

Evie sighs, "I'm sorry for his behavior, everyone." "Don't you apologize for me!" Impmon growls.

"It's fine." I quickly reassured her, ignoring Impmon's words. "Really. Hell, I'm surprised DemiDevimon is behaving as well as he is, considering the first meeting I had with him."

"D-don't bring DemiDevimon into this..!" Luke says "He's not a bad digimon!"

"Hey! Are you calling me bad, punk?" Impmon snaps at the boy.

I sighed. "I didn't mean it like that Luke. I know he's not a bad digimon and Impmon, Luke didn't mean it like that."

"Ahh shaddup! You've been gettin' on my nerves since you strutted in here!"

Evie stares straight ahead, clearly accepting her fate.

"...I don't strut." I deadpanned.

"Okay!" Ren stated loudly. "Just get Impmon the Agumon Stew so we can get to actually talking about more important things."

"I don't want that!"

Ren stared straight at him, face void of emotion. "...You will get it and you will like it. If you want, I can get you pizza for later."

Impmon stands up on Evie's lap, before she quickly pulls him back down, "That's fine. You don't need to get him anything, he's just being Impmon." the girl added, looking at Ren.

Alex nodded and went on his way to order everyone's food. The table was tense and a awkward silence fell on everyone before Harmeny decided to speak up.

"So...what made you all want to enter into the academy and become tamers?"

"I want to travel." Hideo went first. "And, if I help others on the way, then why not?"

"I wanted to help in any way I can." stated Ren. "And my parents kind of suggested it to me when I was a kid."

"I want to meet all the cute digimon!" chirped Jade.

"I became a tamer so I could be the best at something." Harmeny stated with confidence.

"I just want to help and try to keep the peace." Miya shifted in her seat.

"I wanna help everyone that comes my way, human and digimon." Zachary grinned.

"I want to prove there is more to digimon than good or bad.." Luke speaks up.

"I didn't have a reason." Evie decides to say.

"For me…" I scratched my cheek. "I was kind of...drawn to it and I just want to protect others, you know?"

"Did your parents introduce the idea to you?" asked Jade.

"Well, no... I kind of grew up around it."

"So, your parents or a family member works at DATS?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" It was Harmeny who asked this time.

"Jade, Harmeny, stop asking questions like that. It's none of our business. If she wants to tell us she'll tell us when we all know eachother better. Family doesn't mean anything." Evie speaks up.

"Well then why don't you have a reason to be a tamer? Did your parents just make you attend?" Harmeny asks Evie.

"Well my mom is dead and my dad is working overseas, so no." she says casually. This made the next bout of silence more tense. What could anyone say to that?

"...I'm okay to talk about that. It's not weird, right? I mean not all of us have normal families I'm sure." Evie decides to push through the silence. I gave Evie a grateful look.

"Y-Yeah! I mean I just have my dad." Luke chimes in.

It was at this time that Alex walked over with their food, two Shurimon helping to carry some of the food to their table. The plates were set on the table and Alex whistled to get the partners' attention. "Chow time!"

The Digimon came running over, either jumping on the tamer's laps or floating up to the table, and they quickly went to town on their food while we ate at a much more moderate pace.

Impmon glares at his food before picking up the bowl.

I glanced at Impmon before stilling and I was hoping he wasn't going to do what I think he was going to do.

He throws it at me and I quickly duck with a yelp, the bowl flying over my head and landing on the floor behind her.

"Missed!" cackled DemiDevimon.

Impmon growls, grabbing Evie's bagel and throwing it at Sarah next.

"Hey!" Evie snaps.

I ducked once more. "Will you sto- WOAH!" I yelp and dodge the silverware he threw next.

I could see DemiDevimon cackle even more, now putting in effort to stay in the air while Luke is covering his face.

"...At least they aren't trying to go at each other's throats." I could hear Alex mutter to Ren.

"Grrr…" He held up a pointer finger and a dark red fireball appeared on the tip of it. **"BADDA BOOM!"**

The fireball came flying at her head and Dodomon quickly went into action and he inhaled. **"Metal Drop!"**

The two attacks hit and, to my surprise, they cancel each other out in a small cloud of smoke.

Evie quickly stands, grabbing Impmon, "I'm sorry we're leaving now!"

"It's okay, Evie." I tried my best to reassure the other.

"Hey! Put me down, toots!" Impmon complains, "He's just going to keep causing problems and I'm sorry." Evie speaks over him as she pulls out money, putting it on the table, "This should cover everything."

"Well...if you're sure…" I watched her as she turned and left, leaving the rest of us sitting there.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hotshot: **WE'RE SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! We've just been so busy with work, muses and this virus and whatnot. Hope you all can forgive us! Now, Enjoy!

* * *

**Guest, CH5: **Poor Evie. She's got a lot of work on her hands when it comes to looking after Impmon. And What's his deal anyway?  
I hope Sarah will be fit to be a good leader in the future.  
One question: How did Sarah grow up? I mean who raised her after she lost her parents?

**Answer/Reply: **Really, He's always like that so, just Impmon being Impmon. As for how did Sarah grow up...Foster home until she was able to decide if she wanted to stay or live alone. She decided to live alone.

* * *

**Digimon: New Age**  
**Chapter 6**

_**Dasai Household, Suburbs of Golama Town**_  
_**Two Days Later**_

"I'm gonna get you this time- ACK!"

"Gotta do better than that." teased Agumon as he once again danced around Dorimon's attack, making the smaller Digimon eat some dirt and grass. I was sitting a few ways away with Taichi, just watching our partners.

"I will say that Dorimon has gotten a little bit faster." Taichi observed as the said Digimon jumped at the larger once more, only to have a mouth full of dirt and grass. "Though he needs some more work."

"Yeah." I sweatdropped as I continued to watch my partner's failed attempts. I had to hand it to him, he doesn't know when to quit while he's ahead. I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing.

"Dorimon, come take a break." I called over.

"Let me get him, first!" my partner chirped back towards me. Then, He turned back to Agumon before rushing at Agumon and jumping. Agumon was quick to duck and I winced as my partner landed on the ground particularly hard.

"Dorimon, I really think who should-"

"I'm gonna get him!" Dorimon interrupted me as he got up and faced Agumon. Then, before I could say anything, red energy formed around Dorimon in an egg shape, growing a few sizes bigger.

"Dorimon Digivolve to...**DORUMON!"**

The egg broke apart, revealing a four-foot purple-furred, now two legged Digimon with little bat wings on his back and fox-like tail. On his forehead was what looked like to be a red jewel.

"Congratulations- He digivolved." Taichi grinned down at me and I just stared at my partner, slowly lifting my digivice to analyze him before starting to read.

"Dorumon. A beast type rookie level Digimon. It is of the data attribute. It's main attacks are Metal Cannon and Metal Shoot. It is also in possession of the X-Antibody."

Dorumon was looking over himself excitedly before he looked over to me. Then, he sprinted over and pretty much tackled me down to the ground, nuzzling his snout into my face with his tail swaying behind him.

"You did it!" I finally laughed, wrapping my arms around my partner's head. "You got to rookie level!"

There was a sudden ringtone sounded, making the two pause in their celebration and look over to Taichi who was currently on his phone, talking quietly. Dorumon pulled away so I could stand and watched as my mentor continued to talk.

Once Taichi was done, he hung up and looked over at me and Dorumon. "Duty calls."

"You got a mission?" I asked him.

"Yep. All the first and second generation digidestined are being ordered to go to the Digital World. Things are looking bad there."

Agumon walked over. "Remember what we told you both, okay?"

Dorumon and I both nod and, after a quick farewell, the two left, leaving me and Dorumon standing in the backyard. Then, I felt something touch my hand, making me look. Dorumon was looking up at me, a clawed paw grabbing my hand.

"Sarah-chan...I'm hungry." He stated and all I could do is let out a small chuckle.

"Alright, let's go inside and eat then, Bud."


End file.
